


Friends Again

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drinking & Talking, M/M, Sappy, nice Carolyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolyn and Jim are having lunch and discussing their lives.</p><p>Thank you, Bluewolf.  You are the best beta I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Again

Friends Again  
By PattRose  
Summary: Carolyn and Jim are having lunch and discussing their lives. 

 

Jim was meeting Carolyn at the restaurant where they went on their first date. Jim really hoped this didn’t have anything to do with Carolyn wanting them to get back together. He and Blair were very happy with their lives and Jim hoped that he wouldn’t have to discuss them much. It was a privacy issue, but more than that, Jim just felt it was none of Carolyn’s business. 

He drove up to the parking lot just as Carolyn was getting out of her car, and she waved at Jim, happily. _Thank God, she looks like she’s in a good mood._

Jim locked up and walked over to her, hugged her, kissing her cheek at the same time. Carolyn seemed so happy. Jim was glad of that. 

She smiled again and said, “Let’s get inside and get a booth. I have a lot of things to ask you and I’m also starving.”

Jim opened up the door and they both walked in. The hostess welcomed them and asked if they would like a booth. 

Carolyn said, “Thank you, we would love a booth.”

Jim and Carolyn followed her over to the booth and slid in on opposite sides. Jim was very grateful that she didn’t go on his side. It would have made him uncomfortable. 

A very young waitress walked up and asked, “Could I get you drinks to start? Here are your menus.”

Jim and Carolyn both took the menu and Jim said, “I would love a glass of iced tea.”

Carolyn smiled. “That’s exactly what I feel like having too, Jimmy.”

The waitress wrote it down and said, “Two ice teas, coming up. You can look over the menu and see what you would like to order.”

“She looks like she’s 12,” Carolyn teased. 

“I was guessing 14. She really does look super young. Too young to be working here, but I’m sure they follow all of the regulations for the state hiring policies.”

The waitress walked up at that moment with two iced teas and asked, “Are you ready to order, or do you need more time to think on it?”

“I know what I want,” Jim said. 

“So do I. We used to come here a lot, once upon a time. I’ll take the French Dip Sandwich, no fries but could you substitute that with cottage cheese?”

“I sure can. Thank you. And you, sir?”

“I would like the Club Sandwich and fries with mine,” Jim answered. 

“I’ll be back shortly with your lunch.” 

“So, Carolyn, what’s the occasion? You don’t normally come to Cascade anymore for no reason. I hope nothing is wrong.”

“Oh Jimmy, you’re such a worry wart. Nothing is wrong, in fact everything is going very smoothly for me. But I wanted to ask questions about a few things and tell you my news.”

Jim was very much interested at that point. “Spill, Carolyn. I’m dying to hear the news.”

“I’m engaged and we had planned to marry next year, but guess who’s pregnant and has a man that doesn’t want that baby to grow up thinking his parents didn’t get married in time?” 

Jim jumped up and went to the other side of the booth and hugged her very hard. “Congratulations, Caro. You’re going to make a great mom. I’m so pleased for you.” Jim slid out and went to the other side once again. 

“Well, you might not be pleased about some of the things I want to ask you,” she replied. 

“Hit me with your best shot,” Jim kidded. 

The waitress brought their sandwiches and asked them if they needed anything else. There was ketchup on the table, so Jim was happy and told her as much. Carolyn was also set. The waitress left smiling. 

“So Jimmy, the reason I don’t want to get married right now is because of us. I want to know what I did wrong. I’m sure it was mostly my fault. I don’t want to make the same mistake again and bring a child into the mess.”

Jim looked saddened for a moment, but forced himself to smile. “Caro, we worked for a while, but then I realized something was missing. You didn’t do anything wrong. It was all me.”

“Did some of it have to do with your senses?”

Jim looked totally stunned that she asked that. “What do you mean?”

“Jimmy, I never believed what Sandburg said about falsifying his work. He’s better than that. So I realized it was true. And maybe that’s what part of our problem was. I sure didn’t know how to deal with your problems. You didn’t even know how to deal with your problems. Has Sandburg been able to help you a lot?” 

Jim blushed at being found out so easily. “Yes, he has helped me a great deal. I’m in control of them most of the time and when I’m not, he helps me out. I’m truly glad you didn’t believe what he said.”

“I’m so happy for you. You look wonderful. So relaxed and happy. Are you?”

“I’m not sure this is the best time to tell you but Blair and I are a couple. We have been for a while now. He totally gets me all the time. He forgives me for everything I screw up and helps me be a better Jim Ellison.”

“Rhonda told me that you were a couple ages ago. Do you think that’s why we didn’t work out, Jimmy?”

“When I fell in love with you, there was only you, Carolyn. Then my senses started acting up and I took it out on you. It wasn’t your fault, hell, it wasn’t even my fault. But I behaved badly and let you suffer for it.”

“I thought maybe I didn’t love you enough,” she said sadly. 

“Carolyn, it wasn’t the right time for either of us. I’m so glad you found someone wonderful to marry. I just know you’re going to love being a mom.”

Carolyn smiled once again and said, “What if I took you and Blair out for dinner tonight? Would that be all right? I would like to tell him my news and also congratulate him on being half of your family.”

“Dinner would be great, Caro. He’ll be thrilled that I told you about us. He wanted me to, but as usual, I dragged my feet and took my sweet time,” Jim joked. 

Both of them laughed at how true this comment was. 

They talked about the upcoming wedding and what names Carolyn and her husband-to-be had picked out for the baby thus far. It was a wonderful lunch and Jim was so glad it had gone well. 

The waitress brought the bill and Jim grabbed it. “My treat. Congratulations on your news, Caro.” Jim handed the waitress his credit card and the bill. 

“Thank you, Jimmy. For the kind words and for lunch. Should we come here again for dinner tonight?”

“That would be great. Blair loves it here. Did your fiancé come with you to Cascade?”

“Yes, I thought I would bring him to meet with you both tonight. Is that okay?”

“That’s more than okay, Caro. It’s perfect. I want to meet this man that’s going to make you so happy. Now, I have to get back to the station. We’ll meet here at 6:30 tonight. Does that work for you and what is his name?”

“His name is Scott. Scott Backer. He’s two years older than I am and works for the DA’s office. I can’t wait for all of you to meet.”

“Blair is going to be so thrilled to hear your news and meet Scott. He loves families. Get ready for lots of hugs,” Jim kidded. 

The waitress brought back the bill ready for Jim to sign and handed him his credit card back again. Jim signed and she left, happy with how well he tipped. 

Carolyn and Jim both got out of the booth and walked out to the parking lot. Jim said, “See you tonight, Carolyn.”

“Thanks again for lunch and making me feel so good. You’re the best. Is it all right that I still love you in a certain way?”

Jim hugged her and said, “I still love you in a certain way too. It works that way. See you tonight.”

They both went their separate ways and Jim couldn’t wait for Blair to hear her news. Blair was going to be thrilled. This lunch turned out to be a wonderful experience and Jim was glad he hadn’t refused as he had wanted to, but Blair wouldn’t let him. Once again he realized that Blair was always right. 

The end


End file.
